


It's Only Natural

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Menstrual Cycle, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: Delylah has been gone for weeks, and when she returns to Skyhold she's exhausted and stressed.  Cullen, ever the patient man, is happy to provide what she needs.  This time it's space and comfort.





	It's Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesecondseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecondseal/gifts).



Cullen sat up all night waiting, wondering when Delylah would ride through the gates.  Leliana had received a message stating she was just entering the mountain pass, but that was four days ago.  He knew he had nothing to worry about.  She could take care of herself, she had Iron Bull, Cassandra, and Varric with her.  They were more than capable of keeping her safe.  The mountain pass was patrolled regularly and no reports had come in stating anything about dangers.  Except for avalanches and wildlife.  He hadn’t heard of any avalanches these past few weeks, and the wildlife was minimal this deep in the mountains.  Maybe there’d been an avalanche or a mountain cat delaying their return.   
   
He woke with a start, the sun bright in his eyes when he heard the familiar sounds of approaching horses.  Cullen didn’t bother waiting for a messenger, and instead made his way down to meet them.  They were bundled up in layers of furs, the only indication of who they are being the differences in size.    
  
“I really hate riding when it’s this cold,” Varric complained.  “I’m getting too old for this shit.”  
  
“You also didn’t want to wait at the soldiers’ post because it was too small.”  Cassandra slid from her horse, sounding as exhausted as she looked.  
  
“If I have to listen to the two of you bitch and whine about this for another minute I’ll freeze your mouths shut.”  Delylah eased off her horse with help from Cassandra.  “We’re all cold, we’re all hungry, and we’re all tired.  Shut up and go take a nap.”    
  
Cullen just watched and did his best not to laugh.  Iron Bull appeared to be doing much the same as he approached.  “I recommend you get her a hot bath ready.  With bubbles and a hot towel.”  Cullen only nodded and made his way up to Delylah’s room, all but barking orders on his way there.  
  
Delylah arrived in her room just as the last bucket of water was poured into the tub, bubbles nearly overflowing, set near the fireplace with her box of soaps and oils.  Cullen finished setting up the privacy screen between the tub and one of the sofas, now moved closer to the bed.    
  
“Maker bless you, this is just what I needed.”  She just stared at the tub, breathless and exhausted.  Dark circles under her eyes, layers of furs removed, and looked as though she hadn’t slept in days.    
  
“I do what I can.  Did you want anything from the kitchen?”  He had removed his own armor and layers, now set up on the dummy in a corner, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  They’re working on dinner, and I heard a rumor about chocolate cupcakes with walnuts.”    
  
“What did I do to deserve you?”  Tears rolled down her cheeks as he approached her and helped her out of her armor.    
  
He kissed her lightly then started removing her boots.  “I’ve asked myself that question regarding you for six months now.  I don’t think we’ll ever find an answer.”  She placed a hand on his shoulder as he lifted her foot out of one boot and started working on the other.  “Blackwall went hunting with Solas yesterday, both betting the other wouldn’t be able to find anything.  Turns out they’re an excellent team and neither won the bet.  They each brought down a deer, providing us with the means for venison stew.”  He lifted her other foot out of her boot, setting both boots aside before standing up and unbuckling more of her armor.  “Iron Bull will likely cry when he discovers we received a shipment of dried dates and bananas.  One of the cooks is trying to figure out what to make with them.  Leliana suggested stuffed apples.  Correct me if I’m wrong, but that does happen to be one of your favorite things to have for breakfast.”  
  
Armor now removed Delylah hugged him, crying into his shoulder.  “I love you so much.  Thank you.  Thank you for this.”    
  
Cullen held her close, ignoring the smell of horse, sweat, and travel.  She was home, and that’s all that mattered to him.  “I love you too.  Now go take your bath.  I’ll return with dinner when it’s finished cooking.”  He stepped back and gently wiped her tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs.  “No rush on the bath.  Soak as long as you want.”  He kissed her forehead.  “I suggest facing the stairs so I don’t startle you when I return.”  
  
She nodded and made her way to the tub, removing the rest of her clothes on the way.  
  
He returned an hour later, carefully balancing a large tray of food on one hand and a bottle of wine with two glasses in the other.  Delylah was fast asleep, her hair hanging back over the edge of the tub, thoroughly washed, and the water up to her neck.  He set the wine, glasses, and tray down carefully on a table before walking to the tub.  “Delylah, I have dinner, dessert, and wine.”  He lifted the lid off one of the plates.    
  
“Will you hand me towel, please?”  She didn’t bother moving nor open her eyes.  
  
He set the lid down and made his way to the stack of towels set up close to the fireplace.  “Do you want me to wrap your hair or would you rather do that yourself?”  
  
“I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.”  She opened her eyes, a lazy smile on her face.  
  
“Practice makes perfect.”  
  
“Not tonight.”  She stood up slowly.  “You can wrap in the towel if you want.”  
  
It was a lazy ten minutes of helping her dry off and slip into one of Cullen’s shirts, forgoing undergarments or pants.  Cullen set up the table, doing his best not to watch Delylah has she wrapped her hair in satin.  He hadn’t seen her for weeks, but he knew exhaustion well.  Watching her bend and twist wouldn’t do him any favors.    
  
“I bought a satin scarf for you a couple days ago.  It may not be as elegant as the one you’re using now, but it might suit your needs while traveling.”  He kept his back to her as he poured the wine.    
  
She kissed his cheek, a smile on her lips.  “Thank you.”    
  
“You’re welcome.  The scarf is in the drawer you keep your hair things in.  I honestly didn’t know where else to put it.”  He helped her into her seat before sitting down in his own.    
  
Delylah lifted the lid from her plate and her smile only grew.  “Bread bowls?  You spoil me.”  
  
“Should I break the habit?”  
  
“Never.  I love getting spoiled.”  
  
They ate in relative silence, interrupted only by her delighted moans and sighs.  The Inquisition was kept outside with the wind and cold, away from the calm and warmth so rarely experienced now.  The moon had risen by the time they crawled beneath the layers of blankets, Delylah sighing with relief as she lay down on the soft mattress.  She was asleep before Cullen could kiss her goodnight, reassurance his judgment was correct regarding temptation.  
  
The room was dark when he woke with a start, cold air rushing under the blankets as the sound of feet raced from the bed.  The slam of the door to the privy followed shortly thereafter.  He could hear her cursing from the other side of the door.  He lit a candle and made his way around the bed to the door, but stopped short as he rounded the bed.  The sheets were covered in blood, and a trail of it led to the privy door.  Seeing where the majority of the blood lay he lit the candles on her night table and the one he carried down.  With care he removed the blankets, inspecting them for blood, and laid them on the floor.  Layer after layer before he stripped the sheets off, rolling them with care before setting them near the top of the stairs.  The mattress didn’t look as bad, but it would need to cleaned and dried before they slept on it again.  He took a washrag from the pile near the tub and dipped it in the cold water and washed the blood off the floor.  He kept quiet as he made his way to the door at the base of the stairs, sheets piled in his arms.  
  
The guard at the door was, thankfully, a woman.  He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Maker before speaking a few instruction to her.  A couple minutes later several servants, all women, arrived.  One took the sheets away while the other three made their way up the stairs.  One carried a box of supplies he’d seen several times before.  He followed them back up the stairs, staying well out of their way as he laid out a few layers of the blankets and furs on the floor.  On the largest sofa he set up layers of towels, and with the help from one of the servants they created a bed.  With some aid he and one of the servants dumped bucket after bucket of dirty bath water over the balcony facing away from the courtyard.  It took little time, but enough to give Delylah the space she needed.  They lifted and moved the tub, as quiet as possible, followed thereafter by folding away the privacy screen, and getting a fire started.    
  
Cullen lay down on the makeshift bed he laid out on the floor, out of the way of the servants and Delylah when she emerged from the privy.  He feigned sleep as she made her way to the bed he set up on the sofa.  She was apologizing, over and over, as well as crying, but he remained where he was.  It didn’t take long for her to fall back to sleep, but he lay there awhile, listening to her breath even out.  She was still asleep when he woke up later, the sun breaking over the horizon.  He set the privacy screen up between her and the window where the sunlight would soon be streaming in, then dressed and left.  She needed rest and would likely sleep well past lunch.  He noted her armor, travel-worn clothes, and the dishes had all been taken already.    
  
He arrived in the hall just as early breakfast was being served.  Cassandra sat alone, looking as alert as ever.  He sat across from her.  “Would you mind passing the word along that everyone is to remain as quiet as possible for the rest of the day?”  
  
“Del plans on sleeping the day through?”  
  
“Um, something like that.  I think she should, all things considered.  Maybe you could bring her a couple books later and perhaps spend some time doing whatever it is you do when, um…”  Cullen could feel the heat rising over his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.    
  
“When we do what?”   
  
“She started this morning and may not want to have much company, or responsibilities, or…um…you know.  Things to do.  Maker, please tell me you know what I’m talking about.”  
  
“Oh, I see.  Del was worried, but I told her stress can have that effect.  She’ll likely wake up very relieved.”  
  
“Stress can have what effect?”    
  
“Make menstrual cycles irregular.  It’s not unusual.  She was near tears with worry not even a week ago, wanted to speak to a healer to see if things were as she feared.  I’ll visit her in a few hours.  Lunchtime if she’s as exhausted as I suspect.”  
  
“Thank you.  I’ll inform the soldiers and recruits there will be no practice today.”  He had just risen from his seat when Cassandra spoke again.  
  
“You’re a good man.  It’s a rare thing indeed to find one who isn’t repulsed by a woman’s cycles.”  
  
“Thank you.  Perhaps someday you can lecture the other men about that.  Maker knows I have.”  
  
He could hear her chuckling as he walked away.  It was only when he was halfway to the barracks that he noticed he wasn’t wearing his cloak.  Perhaps that’d be enough to let everyone know to take it easy today.  It’s not often you see the Commander looking like one of the people unless you play a game of cards with him.

**Author's Note:**

> When a woman is under a lot of stress it can make her menstrual cycles irregular. Sometimes she may be several weeks late. When sexually active this is especially bad because of the worry regarding a pregnancy. In many cases when the stress lets up a woman's menstrual cycle can start unexpectedly and be extremely heavy. I've experienced this several times. 
> 
> Thankfully my husband is a mature man who doesn't react like a child. I woke up in the middle of the night to what may pass as a murder scene where I was sleeping. I ran to the bathroom and immediately showered. I was in there for awhile, crying because I had ruined the sheets, the mattress, and also because I was very relieved my cycle had started. When I got out of the shower the bed had been stripped, my husband had set up a bed on the floor for him to sleep on and the couch was set up for me, complete with several layers of towels. He cleaned the mattress while I slept well into the afternoon. This is the way a man ought to react to something completely normal and natural. 
> 
> Cullen and Delylah are sexually active, and her worry was that tonic she'd been using had somehow not worked.


End file.
